


Worth It

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Romance, older starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: They are 17. Star and Marco get an unpleasant surprise when Toffee upgrades his army and things turn deadly.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> I have been on a Starco binge recently and decided to do another one-shot since some of you guys like my other two. You guys should check out PFTones3482, she has an amazing one-shot collection and other one-shots that inspired me to write this one-shot especially With Love, Marco.
> 
> Star and Marco are 17. They are dating at this point.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil if I did Starco would have already happened.

It happened just to fast for Marco or Star to stop it. Who knew Toffee would be such a threat. He upgraded his monster army from Ludo's sad bunch to bigger, badder, and scarier monsters they weren't prepared for. It was bad enough they just caught them walking home from school.

Who knew Toffee would be low enough to arm them too. They swarmed Star trying to get the wand and Marco's karate wasn't helping out much.

One of the monsters lunged at Star with a sword. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth waiting for the searing pain to come. Her eyes were closed until she felt a gust of wind and heard a small breath leave a person's body.

She opened her wide eyes to stare in horror. Brown eyes met her bright blue ones, Marco was in front of her with a pained expression and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

She dared herself not to look down but her curiosity got the better of her. A sword thick and red with blood was protruding out of Marco's right side. The monster withdrew its sword, Marco no longer able to hold his own weight started to fall but Star caught him and eased both of them to the ground as she held his face in her palms.

Toffee smiled at his work well down and snapped his fingers. The monsters turned to his direction and Toffee opened up a portal with his scissors silently, the monster single filed behind him obediently. The portal closed behind him.

Marco's wound bleed out covering his now darker red hoodie and covering the ally street they were in.

Star snapped out of her shock now trying to get Marco awake.

"Marco!" "Marco!"

She gently shook him and a ragged breath shot out of him as he grimaced in pain.

Star eased him against a brick wall and wiped away the blood running down his mouth and chin.

She looked around rapidly. "Don't worry Marco...I, I'm going to get help and then you-you will be all good as new...good as new..."

Tears were silently coming down her face.

Marco sluggishly placed his hands on top of her shaking hands getting her attention.

"I think its already too late for that Posa."

Star slowly shook her head. "D-don't do this to me Marco."

He gave her a weak smile and coughed into his hand, showing flecks of blood. "Like I would ever want to do this to you."

She tilted her head so it rested on his shoulder. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not and it never will be."

Marco grabbed her chin so it forced her to look at his face.

"I don't regret any of this, you know that right?"

She sniffed. "Is it really worth watching you give up your life?" "You are the most important person in my life, I love you."

He briefly closed his eyes but forced them open again.

"I love you too."

Marco leaned up and weakly kissed her.

Star replied back in desperation and gentleness.

They released each other and Marco thumped against the wall. He let out a groan of pain as he annoyingly looked at his bleeding side.

Star could see he was getting paler and paler by the second.

Marco can see blackness start to creep up on his vision as he couldn't feel his legs anymore.

"Star, every day I spent with you was worth it, completely worth it..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sadness, again inspired by PFTones3482 With Love, Marco. Hopefully I can upload a new Road to Victory chapter tomorrow so look out for that. Make sure to leave a review and click that Favorites button. Stay Crazy.


End file.
